The field of this invention relates to clamping devices and more particularly to a new and novel vise which can be employed to grasp practically any configuration of exterior object in practically any orientation.
The conventional type of bench vise employs two jaws with each jaw having a planar gripping surface. This type of a vise clamps very securely upon planar objects, such as for example, a sheet of metal, a polygonal shaped iron bar, etc. However, not all devices include planar surfaces in order to be readily grasped by a conventional two-jawed vise. It is practically impossible to grip a sphere in a two-jaw vise without having the sphere turn when performing operations on the sphere. The same problem occurs when gripping cylindrical shaped objects. Additionally, if the object is of irregular shape, the gripping of such an object by a conventional two-jaw vise may be extremely difficult.